Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont tous pédés !
by mokoshna
Summary: Une petite suite à 'Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil'. Le titre sera expliqué à travers les yeux de ce pauvre Pipo... Yaoi, Yuri, SxZ, RxN, Lx?


**Titre : _Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont tous pédés !_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **One Piece

**Crédits : **Le manga _One Piece _est la propriété de Eiichirou Oda et de Jump. Que personne ne me demande d'argent, je n'en ai pas.

**Avertissements : **Spoilers, Yaoi (amour entre hommes), Yuri (amour entre femmes). Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire si cela ne vous plaît pas. 

**Couples éventuels : **Zoro x Sandy, Robin x Nami, référence à Nami/Vivi, Luffy x un mec

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Il s'agit d'une petite suite à _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil. _Elle sert surtout d'intermédiaire entre ça et une suite plus longue que je compte écrire un jour (mais pas tout de suite), qui sera plutôt axée sur Luffy cette fois. Je voulais surtout la faire parce que je me suis rendu compte à la fin de _Mon regard m'emporte vers le soleil _que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de personnages homosexuels pour un seul équipage de 7 personnes (et Luffy sera sans doute la prochaine victime de l'homosexualité rampante de son équipageou est-ce de sa faute ?) Quoi qu'il en soit, imaginez la position de ce pauvre Pipo qui a une copine qui l'attend au port… Et qu'en est-il de Chopper ?

**XxXxXxX**

Ce n'est pas que Pipo soit particulièrement homophobe. Pas du tout, même. Sa mère l'avait toujours élevé dans le respect des autres et tout ça (et le fait qu'il passe son temps à leur mentir ne comptait pas vraiment, merci). Il avait même entendu dire qu'un de ses oncles du côté de son père était amateur de garçons (mais il ne l'avait jamais vu parce qu'on lui interdisait de l'approcher). Donc il était super tolérant. Sa tolérance était aussi grande que le soleil. Aussi grande qu'une galaxie ; il aurait pu le jurer devant tout l'équipage du Going Merry. Donc il n'était pas homophobe, pas du tout. Et le fait qu'une bonne moitié au moins de ses camarades semblait résolument tourné vers les gens de leur propre sexe ne le dérangeait pas. Pas.du.tout.

Bon, il avait quand même un peu de mal à garder son calme quand Nami et Robin se mettaient à se peloter tout d'un coup en public juste parce qu'elles en avaient envie. C'était joli à regarder, et ce n'est pas comme si Nami ne les avaient pas déjà habitués avec sa précédente relation avec Vivi, qu'elle avait finalement quittée à cause de la position de la princesse. Et Vivi avait Kouza, son ami d'enfance duquel elle était aussi amoureuse depuis des lustres. Nami avait eu le cœur brisé, mais c'était une jeune fille forte et elle s'était vite remise d'aplomb. Surtout depuis que Robin lui avait roulé un patin sur l'île du Tournesol avec moult frictions appuyées. Bon, ça c'était bien et tout, et en tant qu'homme il pouvait apprécier. C'était un peu frustrant, mais tout allait bien, self-control et tout, il n'était pas un sauvage tout de même. Donc pas de problème, qu'elles se fassent les yeux doux et tout ça, il était au-dessus de tout ça. Quand même, il aurait donné cher pour voir en action Robin avec ses multiples mains… et Nami était une fille assez sauvage… mais passons.

Passe aussi pour ces bagarreurs de Zoro et Sandy. D'accord, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler et à vouloir se taper dessus, en plus ils avaient tous deux un caractère de cochon et leur relation n'avait rien arrangé. Vous parlez d'un couple bien assortis ! Autant que deux sangliers en rut. Ils étaient sans cesse à se chercher la petite bête, sans doute pour savoir qui dans leur relation serait le mâle dominant… Et il ne parlait pas des petites attentions qu'ils se faisaient finalement en cachette, si on voyait ça d'un autre angle ça pouvait être… euh… mignon ? Enfin, ça le serait sans doute si Zoro n'avait pas cette montagne de muscles en sueur et ces cicatrices qui feraient pâlir un boucher-charcutier et si Sandy n'était pas un play-boy lubrique amateur de femmes si convaincant…

Mais tout allait bien aussi de ce côté-là, ils étaient ses amis (et surtout il ne voulait pas se faire tabasser si jamais il faisait une remarque de travers…).

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il voulu suivre Luffy dans ses pérégrinations dans ce port ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait grand-chose, et généralement coller un peu trop près leur capitaine était synonyme d'ennuis, qu'il semblait attirer et collectionner, rechercher même.

Si, il savait pourquoi. Nami et Robin étaient parties ensemble pour il ne savait quel rendez-vous romantique entre filles, Chopper voulait s'arrêter dans une librairie et chez un apothicaire (il l'avait déjà accompagné une fois ! C'était d'un ennui !) et c'était le tour de Sandy de garder le navire. Zoro était resté aussi soit-disant pour s'entraîner, mais Pipo ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas question de se choper un traumatisme à vie à propos de ses deux camarades.

Et il ne voulait pas rester seul, pour une fois. Alors il avait suivi Luffy qui avait pris quand même une bonne avance. Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait bondi gaiement jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche où il avait réclamé à grands cris le plus gargantuesque repas que le pauvre aubergiste aurait sans doute à servir de sa vie. Il y était quand même parvenu, et Pipo arriva alors que Luffy s'envoyait la huitième assiette hyper-grand format de plat du jour, en l'occurrence du ragoût pirate (qui était une recette d'une finesse extrême : vous prenez tout ce qui vous reste de vos réserves et vous le balancez dans une grosse marmite, puis vous touillez et faites cuire jusqu'à ce qu'on ne peut plus distinguer un ingrédient d'un autre. Succès garantipour une indigestion, cela allait sans dire). Mais Luffy n'en avait cure et engloutissait ses plats comme un mendiant affamé aurait avalé une minuscule bouchée de pain.

Donc Pipo s'installa près de lui et commanda aussi de quoi manger (mais pas du ragoût pirate, il tenait encore à son estomac). Luffy était si occupé qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et pour une fois Pipo n'était pas pressé de lui rappeler sa présence.

C'est à ce moment qu'il est entré, alors que Pipo avait la tête plongée dans son steack-frites. Un homme de grande stature, portant un immense manteau à cagoule qui le recouvrait entièrement, ne laissant rien présager de son identité. Certains clients remarquèrent bien sa drôle d'allure, mais ils étaient tous plus ou moins pirates et en avaient vu bien d'autres, et ils laissèrent passer. L'homme au manteau s'installa près de Luffy et commanda une pinte de… lait. Cela surprit bien un peu l'aubergiste, mais il ne dit rien et lui servit sa boisson (il avait reçu des mois plus tôt un accro de la grenadine qui avait démoli un pirate dont la tête avait été mise à prix pour sept cent mille berris, alors…). L'homme avala d'un trait son lait et reposa la pinte vide d'un coup sec sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Pipo. Puis il s'était tourné vers Luffy.

Et Luffy _s'était arrêté de manger_.

Pipo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et il ne s'était pas arrêté un moment pour reprendre deux secondes plus tard, non. Il avait stoppé net. Avait reposé son assiette à demi-vide et avait ouvert de grands yeux en direction du nouvel arrivant, comme s'il le connaissait. Puis il lui a fait un sourire qui n'était pas exactement son sourire habituel, il avait l'air plus… sérieux. Si c'était possible pour quelqu'un comme Luffy.

L'homme s'était levé et avait demandé à mi-voix une chambre à l'aubergiste, qu'il obtint sans problème apparemment puisque celui-ci lui tendit une clé accrochée à un énorme porte-clés portant le numéro 12. L'homme masqué s'en empara et commença à monter les escaliers en direction de ladite chambre ; et alors Luffy se leva.

Il avait laissé son repas en plan ! Et il n'avait toujours pas remarqué Pipo, qui ouvrait des yeux si gros qu'il pouvait presque les sentir glisser subrepticement de ses orbites. Luffy suivit le mystérieux inconnu.

La suite, il aurait pu le deviner. Enfin non, peut-être pas, mais il aurait pu se retenir d'être trop curieux. Il aurait pu rentrer au Merry, ou aller chercher les filles. Ou même aller chercher Chopper dans une librairie, ça n'était pas si terrible après tout ; mais il était curieux et avait suivi Luffy sans que ce dernier le voie. Ce qui n'était pas dur, étant donné l'état second dans lequel était son capitaine. Peut-être pensait-il que son ami courrait un quelconque danger (et quelque part, c'était un peu le cas). Peut-être pensait-il qu'il avait été hypnotisé pour lâcher ainsi un repas sans le finir (et avec un idiot pareil ce n'était pas dur, vraiment). Luffy dégonfla à toute vitesse durant sa marche (il fallait un jour qu'il lui demande comment il faisait, mais ce n'était pas le propos là).

Luffy entra dans la chambre 12 et la porte fut fermée hermétiquement derrière lui ; Pipo avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait pas un son. Il eut alors l'idée de les espionner par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il eut un peu de mal, mais heureusement celle-ci se trouvait du côté de l'arrière-cour et il risquait peu d'être vu. C'était un coup de chance ; il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à passer inaperçu si la fenêtre s'était trouvée sur la façade.

Il grimpa donc par la gouttière, autant que ses forces personnelles pouvaient le lui permettre. Ce n'était pas facile, mais si ça se trouvait, la vie de Luffy en dépendait ! Et il était un homme, un vrai, il n'abandonnerait pas ses camarades ! Sauf si bien sûr l'homme au manteau était un monstre sanguinaire (et il avait hésité dans sa montée en y pensant), ou un pirate super fort qui était alléché par la récompense d'un million de berris que la Marine proposait pour la tête de Luffy (et là il avait failli redescendre).

Mais il tint bon, et au bout de dix minutes il atteignit enfin la bonne fenêtre, après s'être trompé une fois (il avait presque été lynché par la vieille dame qui logeait là et avait dû fuir à toute vitesse). Un peu avant d'arriver, il entendit les cris de Luffy, des cris inhumains qui auraient fait trembler l'homme le plus endurci (c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se donner du courage). Il n'osait imaginer les pires tortures qu'on devait faire subir à son ami.

Il passa doucement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil. La fenêtre se trouvait pile en face du lit deux places, qui lui-même trônait au milieu de la modeste chambre qui se composait seulement de ce lit et d'une table et d'une chaise, ainsi que d'une petite commode auquel il manquait un pied et que l'on avait calé avec une brique. Mais Pipo se moquait bien de cette brique, en fait à l'instant il se moquait bien de toutes les briques du monde. Et dire qu'il avait fui le Merry pour éviter d'être traumatisé à vie !

Car la scène qui se déroulait devant lui lui donna des cauchemars pendant au moins un mois.

Luffy et l'homme étaient tous les deux dans le lit, nus, et ils… ils faisaient l'amour ! Pipo avait une vue imprenable sur le dos de Luffy et surtout ce qui se passait plus bas. Les cris de son ami, c'était ses râles de plaisir tandis que son partenaire le culbutait sur le dos. Luffy était assis sur l'autre homme et bougeait sans cesse son dos et ses fesses au rythme du sexe imposant qui rentrait et sortait de son anus. Pipo n'avait jamais vu son capitaine avec une telle expression (et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour la voir un jour). Le jeune garçon n'était plus l'être insouciant qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de plaisir sexuel en ébullition ; son dos était arqué par les efforts qu'il faisait, il fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, poussait des gémissements plaintifs qui se transformait en cris rauques et sensuels. Pipo était sûr que la main qu'il ne voyait pas était occupée à masturber son sexe à l'avant. L'homme avait plaqué l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de Luffy, qu'il pétrissait doucement au rythme des coups qu'il lui donnait. Il ne disait pas un mot, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit ; Pipo ne pouvait pas non plus voir son visage, caché qu'il était par la présence de Luffy devant lui et sur lui.

C'était obscène et fascinant à la fois ; Pipo avait beau se dire de se détourner, il n'y arrivait pas et finalement il suivit le spectacle jusqu'à la fin. Après d'intenses frictions et autres mouvements de va-et-vient qui caractérisaient ce genre d'ébats, Luffy arqua son dos un peu plus désespérément et poussa un cri puissant qui fit trembler la vitre. Il s'apaisa très vite et s'affala sur son partenaire ; il devait avoir joui, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre homme. Il continua à rentrer dans Luffy pendant quelques secondes, puis se figea. Son sexe frémit et fut pris d'un spasme ; très peu de temps après, Pipo vit avec horreur un liquide blanc couler de l'entrée de Luffy. Cet homme… avait joui dans leur capitaine ! Pipo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Luffy venait de se faire… enculer… par cet homme, et manifestement il avait aimé ça !

Pipo fit la seule chose sensible qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation.

Il s'évanouit.

**xxxxx**

C'était une mauvaise idée, comme il le découvrit à son réveil. Il était alors à plusieurs mètres du sol, et comme prévu il avait fait une chute libre qui l'avait envoyé la tête la première dans les poubelles puantes de l'arrière-cour. Mais il s'estimait heureux : qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu sans ces poubelles, il aurait sans doute eu le cerveau explosé sur le bitume. De plus, ces poubelles avaient une autre utilité : il put vomir dedans une fois que la mémoire lui revint.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! s'écria-t-il quand il eut fini son affaire, ILS SONT TOUS PEDES OU QUOI ! EST-CE QUE JE SUIS LE SEUL HETERO SUR LE MERRY ! (Chopper ne comptait pas, c'était un renne, et il était encore jeune).

Il se remit avec difficulté sur ses pieds, pour se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne fallait pas qu'il révèle, au grand jamais, ce qu'il avait vu aux autres. Même s'il se demandait qui était cet homme mystérieux… Non, il valait mieux ne plus y penser. Il était le roi du mensonge. Il pouvait se mentir et se dire qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il était juste parti manger un morceau sans qu'il lui soit _rien _arrivé qui sorte du commun et ils seraient tous heureux et continueraient le voyage et découvriraient le One Piece ! C'était ça, c'était si simple ! Il n'avait rien vu ! Tiens, il allait même rentrer au Merry et leur dire à quel point il n'avait rien vu d'extraordinaire ! Rien du tout !

**xxxxx**

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne se remette de son aventure. A croire que les dieux avaient une raison particulière de lui en vouloir, ou peut-être voulaient-ils se montrer gentils en retour de ce qu'il venait de voir ?

A peine se fut-il débarbouillé à un robinet qui se trouvait dans la rue qu'il remarqua deux femmes qu'il connaissait bien dans un café situé à proximité. Il se dépêcha de se débarrasser des derniers relents d'ordure qui traînait sur lui et partit les rejoindre, soulagé de revoir deux personnes sensibles et raisonnables.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans un coin un peu reculé du café ; c'était une chance que le robinet auquel il s'était lavé se trouvait dans un endroit un peu étrange lui-même, sans quoi il ne les aurait pas vues. Le sol à côté d'elles était jonché de paquets de formes et de tailles diverses, en une jolie montagne colorée qui montait jusqu'à leur taille ; elles avaient dû dévaliser les magasins (et connaissant Nami, il ne doutait pas du côté littéral de l'expression). Elles se souriaient en sirotant un grand verre de cocktail dans lequel étaient posées deux pailles, chacune la sienne ; Nami était bien un peu rouge…

Elle poussa un petit cri ravi. Pipo qui était sur le point de les appeler se réfugia brusquement derrière un grand pot de bégonia (qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille ; il se demanda brièvement quel type d'engrais les propriétaires du café utilisaient). Puis il sortit ses jumelles et les pointa vers Nami.

Elle était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait de temps en temps. Elle ne buvait plus et était presque affalée en arrière, et l'une de ses mains tâtait son sein droit tandis que de l'autre elle suçait son index d'un air particulièrement érotique… Pipo sentit un saignement de nez imminent lui monter au visage. Nami gigotait, mais Robin ne faisait rien, elle semblait sourire doucement, presque malicieusement, ses mains posées bien à plat devant elle, en fait l'un des deux lui tenait le menton, le deuxième triturait sa paille et la troisième tortillait une mèche de cheveux de Nami… Mais oui, ses mains ! Son pouvoir spécial ! Et deux autres mains lui malaxaient tendrement la pointe des seins maintenant ! Il ne voyait pas bien s'il y en avait d'autres plus bas à cause de ces fichus paquets…

Son saignement de nez coula pour de bon, alors que Nami achevait de mordiller le doigt de la main de Robin qui lui avait poussé sur le cou. Puis elle ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux mais intense, et s'affala pantelante sur la table.

Ni les serveurs, ni les autres clients n'avaient rien remarqué. Robin fit un baiser tendre sur la tête de sa petite amie. Puis elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Pipo et lui fit un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire coquin.

Le jeune homme s'enfuit.

**xxxxx**

Pipo revint tout chancelant vers le Merry et le pantalon un peu plus étroit qu'à son départ. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de la scène paradisiaque à laquelle il avait assisté ! Il ne laverait plus jamais ses jumelles ! Et dire que Robin savait qu'il était là ! Il aurait peut-être dû les rejoindre, finalement…

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ces pensées dangereuses (mais ô combien tentantes). Bon, une autre chose à oublier. Ca commençait à faire un peu beaucoup. Mais il fallait croire que sa journée n'était pas finie…

Ni Sandy ni Zoro ne semblaient être là. Peut-être étaient-ils allés se promener sur la plage… Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour se servir un remontant qu'il estimait avoir mérité. Il la tint ouverte quelques instants, le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau. Puis la referma en s'excusant bien bas.

Il avait vu Sandy qui était tout nu. Et Zoro aussi. Tout nu. Sur la table. Allongé… au milieu de la nourriture. Les jambes écartées, une magnifique érection lui battant le ventre. Et Sandy qui s'affairait entre ses jambes, et la base de son pénis qui lui sortait des… fesses. Et ils étaient tout rouges. Partout. Ils s'étaient regardé d'un air idiot quand il avait ouvert la porte et les avait surpris, mais il était sûr qu'au moment où ils se remettraient de la surprise ils le tueraient. Oh oui. Donc fuir. Et oublier cette vision. Une de plus. Et fuir très loin. Et penser à ne plus manger ce que Sandy leur préparait (il se souvint des extraits de nourriture qui semblait recouvrir le corps de Zoro et eut un haut-le-cœur).

**xxxxx**

Ses pas frénétiques le menèrent de nouveau en ville. Il cherchait désespérément une librairie ou une pharmacie, la trace de sabots ou la vision fugitive de bois de renne. C'était cela. Chopper était sa seule voie de salut, il resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au Merry. Il ne risquait rien avec le médecin ; il était sûr qu'il ne s'intéressait pas de près ou de loin au sexe, et surtout pas au même sexe. Ca le changerait et le rassurerait, quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage qui n'était pas pédé (enfin techniquement Robin et Nami n'étaient pas pédés mais gouines, mais il n'était plus à un détail technique près).

Il le trouva enfin dans la bibliothèque de la ville (un petit garçon avait eu la gentillesse de lui indiquer l'endroit où il l'avait aperçu). Le renne avait pris sa forme humaine et était occupé à parcourir avec ravissement un énorme grimoire un peu moisi qu'il avait trouvé dans une partie un peu abandonnée de la bibliothèque. Il était assis à une table et n'avait pas vu Pipo qui se dirigeait vers lui en titubant de reconnaissance et de soulagement. Il tourna la grande page avec soin.

C'est alors que Pipo la vit. Une gravure sublimement détaillée de deux hommes en pleins ébats sexuels. Pipo poussa un petit cri qui attira l'attention de Chopper.

- Pipo ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les bibliothèques ?

- Cho… Chopper ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Son ami baissa le regard vers le grimoire que lui montrait Pipo d'un doigt tremblotant.

- Oh ça ? J'ai demandé à Robin un traité sur les relations homosexuelles, parce que j'étais un peu curieux, et elle m'a conseillé cet ouvrage. Il est vraiment très intéressant, il y a même des détails anatomiques et des coupes. Ca pourrait me servir s'il y a un problème, comme la dernière fois quand Luffy a eu ses hémorroïdes… Pipo ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Effectivement, le jeune garçon avait pris la couleur des pages jaunies que Chopper tournait tantôt, et commençait un peu à tourner de l'œil. Chopper lâcha son livre et se rapprocha de lui d'un air inquiet.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, dit-il en lui touchant le front pour mesurer sa température, justement Baku m'a dit qu'il y avait un lit dans l'arrière-salle. Ca te ferait du bien…

- Baku ? Qui c'est ça ? demanda Pipo avec peine.

- Le responsable de la bibliothèque. Il est très gentil, tu verras, même s'il est un peu bizarre… Tu savais que la plupart des habitants de cette île étaient zoophiles ? C'est une vieille coutume oubliée, il paraît. Il m'a avoué en riant que je serais le partenaire idéal pour lui… Pipo ? Pipo !

Il s'était évanoui.

**xxxxx**

Il revint à lui sur le Going Merry, et il faisait déjà nuit. Un mal de crâne impossible lui vrillait la tête.

- Pipo, tu es réveillé, fit avec soulagement Chopper en lui tendant un verre d'eau fraîche, que le jeune homme assoiffé se dépêcha de vider d'un trait. On était inquiet, tu t'es évanoui sans crier gare.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? gémit son ami en se frottant les tempes. Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Hein ? Mais tu m'as rejoint à la bibliothèque…

- Quand ça ? dit-il d'un air absent. Attends, j'étais ici, et on allait partir se balader dans la ville… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je ne me souviens de rien !

Chopper resta sans voix. Les autres lui avaient raconté les mésaventures de Pipo (sauf Luffy qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et avait en fait mystérieusement disparu de la journée) en lui conseillant de le ménager à son réveil. Seul Zoro voulait lui botter le cul pour avoir osé les déranger plus tôt, mais personne ne savait si c'était par honte ou par dépit parce que Sandy s'était arrêté… Et maintenant Pipo ne se souvenait plus de sa journée.

- Amnésie sélective, chuchota-t-il avec émerveillement, son cerveau qui n'a pas pu assimiler ses souvenirs les a reléguées là où sa conscience ne peut les atteindre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda un Pipo un peu grognon.

- Rien, rien… tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je vais aller parler aux autres.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Euh, sans doute un mauvais coup de soleil…

- Ah, ok. Merci Chopper.

- De rien. Repose-toi bien.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Les autres l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Alors ? demanda Nami.

- Trop d'informations en même temps ont dû court-circuiter ses terminaisons neuronales, fit pensivement le renne.

- Pardon ?

- Il a craqué et a oublié ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui.

Les autres pirates le fixèrent bêtement.

- Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal, soupira Nami en lançant un coup d'œil à Robin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé assister à… ce qui s'est passé au café, Robin !

- Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait cet effet. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que tu étais exhibitionniste ?

- Seulement avec des étrangers ! Mais bon, il est trop tard pour s'en faire…

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas notre faute, intervint Sandy en tirant sur sa cigarette. Cet idiot est rentré brusquement sans frapper, alors qu'il avait dit qu'il serait absent de la journée.

- On dit ça, grommela Nami un peu fâchée par la responsabilité qu'elle avait prise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, femme ? grogna Zoro en sortant ses sabres.

Sandy s'interposa.

- Laisse-la tranquille, dit-il furieux.

- De toute façon, quand il s'agit de Nami, tu es toujours là pour la défendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, bretteur de cirque ?

- Que tu passerais n'importe quoi à un joli minois qui passe, sale cuistot.

- Ah oui ? Ca te pose un problème, tapette ?

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de tapette, travelo manqué ?

- Comment ?

L'atmosphère était devenue si tendue que même Pipo, qui était resté bien à l'abri à l'intérieur, frissonna en la sentant. Il n'en comprit pas la raison mais préféra se réfugier sous les draps en tremblant. Chopper s'était déjà mis en boule pour se défendre et Nami pleurait en s'accrochant à lui.

Une dizaine de bras s'enroulèrent autour de Sandy qui oublia aussitôt sa colère dans une explosion de petits cœurs, mais cela eut pour effet d'enrager davantage Zoro qui avait mis son bandeau autour de la tête et le chargeait à présent, tous ses sabres en place. Deux mains élastiques attrapèrent alors rapidement ses pieds et le firent trébucher, mais il se reprit bien vite et lâcha un juron. Robin s'interposa.

- Ca suffit, dit-elle calmement, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

- DE QUOI ?

Le bretteur n'avait pas remarqué que d'autres mains étaient apparues sur ses bras, qui se saisirent de ses sabres et les jetèrent à terre. Puis sur un clin d'œil de Robin, Luffy lâcha son second sur leur cuisinier. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un mur les arrête. Zoro tenta de se dépêtrer en traitant ses camarades de tous les noms, mais cette fois-ci deux jambes maigres se calèrent autour de sa taille et le tinrent solidement. Sandy l'avait capturé.

- Reste tranquille, fit-il avec une grimace, ou je te brise les reins, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Zoro se tut et ne tenta pas de bouger. Il sentit alors quelque chose de râpeux et de mouillé sur son cou. Sandy venait de lui lécher le cou et s'affairait à présent à lui caresser la nuque. Sa langue s'attaqua à une oreille.

- Tu dois être sacrément frustré, ronronna le cuisinier, pour me sauter dessus pour si peu. C'est vrai qu'on a pas pu finir…

Son amant resta impassible. Sandy desserra les jambes et se leva en époussetant son costume sali par la commotion. C'est alors qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et mis sur le ventre sur une épaule puissante. Zoro ne fit pas attention aux coups de poings du cuisinier humilié et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la cabine. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il lança un regard glacial en direction du pauvre Pipo qui occupait encore le lit.

- Fiche-moi le camp, rugit-il à son intention.

- Mais…

- J'AI DIS DEHORS !

Le pauvre garçon préféra lui obéir. Zoro ferma la porte avec fracas et la verrouilla, s'enfermant avec Sandy qui s'était finalement arrêté de gigoter. Pipo fixa la porte de la cabine d'un air vide.

- J'abandonne, finit-il par dire, pédés ou pas, une chose est sûre, ils sont tous fous sur ce navire.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
